


[Fanvid] I Can Wait Forever

by sbisque



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold and John can wait forever for each other as long as they know the other one will be there too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] I Can Wait Forever

**Author's Note:**

> The video is 's from both of their points of view - 1st verse = Harold's POV, 2nd verse = Johns. It should be easy to tell whose POV is being expressed by who and what is on the screen as the lyrics are sung and following the pronouns.

[I Can Wait Forever (A Person of Interest John/Harold Slash Fan Video)](http://vimeo.com/88537988) from [strawberrybisque](http://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
